1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to detecting a touch event and more particularly relates to using a first touch interface and second touch interface to detect a touch event.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of capacitive touchscreens in small electronic devices, such as smartphones, personal desktop assistants (“PDA”s), and tablet computers, has proliferated, and with it, the capabilities of these small electronic devices. Many of these touchscreens, in general, are accurate and responsive, which has enabled a revolution in user interface design. However, these touchscreens become more expensive to implement as the size of the touchscreen increases.
As a result of the increased cost, touch interfaces, such as optical touch interfaces, whose cost is not necessarily tied to screen size, have been employed on larger touchscreens. Optical touch interfaces work by sensing the occlusion of light from opposing arrays of light-emitting diodes caused by a touch input that comes near the surface of the screen.